Moveable barrier operators, such as garage door openers or swing gate openers, provide the convenience of automatically opening and closing a barrier so that users do not have to manually open or close the barrier. Due to the popularity of such moveable barrier operators, many of them, such as garage door openers (“GDOs”) can be purchased from home hardware stores. Many of them have been designed to be installed by the end user as a “do-it-yourself” system.
Most installations of moveable barrier operators involve hardware installation, such as mounting the operator, rail, safety infrared sensor, etc. After installing the hardware, programming is typically also required. Programming may include setting the upper travel limit, lower travel limit, the force required to open/close the door, as well as to program additional remotes to the barrier operator. While some of these programming steps need to be performed only once during installation, there are others that must be performed more than once (e.g., programming additional remote controls).
In addition, most of the aforementioned programming steps are done on the barrier operator itself, which means the user will have to climb up a ladder to access the barrier operator in order to change the program settings or even to program additional remotes. For this reason, some barrier operators have been designed to that allow users to perform limited programming using a wall button that is used to activate the barrier operator. However, these wall buttons employ only very simple hardware that provides a single directional signal to the barrier operator, and is capable of providing only one or two programming commands. Unfortunately this is insufficient for more sophisticated barrier operators that have numerous programming options.
More expensive systems may include more accessories such as more remote controls, or different drive systems such as chain drive or more expensive option, belt drive. The circuit boards for all systems are similar, all of the software related features are built-in to the microprocessor on the barrier operator. It is not possible to add software related features to an existing barrier operator. If user would like to have feature that is not already built-in to the operator, that additional feature will have to be a standalone add-on item, also known as an aftermarket product. As such, there is a need for a system and method that accommodates more sophisticated barrier operators, while also simplifying the installation process.